godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 EC: The Forgotten 'Reaper'
This back story is contributed to Kisa's past before she became the 'Reaper'. Feel free to ask any questions down in the comments below. Now let the Story begin (With some random name as her brother(And I wanna expand the backstory even more to include Arthur)). Some Back story I don't wanna title it After having my meal with my brother is someone's house, we also played around in his house before going to our parents at the centre of the Outter Ghetto. It was full of voices that we couldn't hear each other. In the end, we held our arms tightly as possible until someone pushed us and it made my brother disappear from sight. I couldn't find him from the crowd but I kept searching until another hand got through me and grabbed me from my shoulder. Tyler: Got'cha! Me: Whoa! I got pulled out of the crowd only to see that it's my brother who managed to squeeze through the crowd and he held me tightly. Not letting me go, I embraced him from behind and he led the way to get out of the crowd. We kept breathing until we reached somewhere that isn't in rush hour but we came back to square one. Me: Brother, we need to go into that man's house again. I don't like mama. Tyler: Why do you want to go back in there... He may be rude to us if we come back for more. And we need to get back home before dusk so they won't be angry. Me: I don't wanna!!! I let go and ran off, leaving my brother and running towards his house. I know he won't be rude but it's almost dusk and I hate mama. She isn't my real mom and I want mommy back. I slowed down and sat somewhere, crying until someone in the house opened the lights and it was the same guy who gave us bread. Arthur: What are you- oh... It's you kid. What do you want? Me: Can I -hicc- stay at your house? I don't wanna go back into -hicc- my house. Arthur: Well, get in already. I don't like kids when they cry. I walked slowly and rested on his sofa. He went to make a drink just to serve it to me and I happily accept it. He asked me where my brother went but I told him that I left him behind. Arthur: I think you should stick to him next time... People in the centre can get really busy. It's also not safe for two kids either. I nodded with a long face but he grabbed my cheeks and hugged me while lifting me onto his lap. I was shocked to see that he didn't bother doing anything wrong and told me this. Arthur: This can also be your second home. Just stop by and I'll get you some food. Okay? Me:Okay~ I jumped from him and stretched with a smile. He told me to take a bath before going to sleep but he didn't force me to go into the bath. He also said he already warmed up the bathtub and I rushed into the bathroom, taking off my clothes and jumped into the tub. I happily played in the tub, relieving all the sadness in me. Me: I wonder how's brother.... He should be back already... I shook my head, thinking that I should forget my old life. When I got out of the bath, some clothes were already prepared for me and I wore them before wandering inside his house, looking for my room. I peeked through each room and found him adjusting the bed sheets for me. He turned to see me and motioned me to come in and sleep here. I followed what he told me and I slept. The following day, I left his house, waving at him before departing and running back to my old home. When I arrived, I saw some red paint at the windows and tried to open the door but it fell down and I walked in slowly. I looked around to see papa hanging on the ceiling and I screamed to my horror. His face is already different from what I remembered and something touched my shoulder. I looked behind me and it's my mommy who's holding a red knife and stabbed me. I lay lifeless on the ground, with my vision darkening until I can't see anything. Me: Mom.....my..... Dad....dy..... I guess this is the end of me, not knowing this would happen if I returned back yesterday. When I opened my eyes, I feel like I'm in a different body. Me: What.... happened??? ???: Your soul is stuck between life and death, child. Your memory is bound to the person whom you last stayed with. I turned behind me to see a cobalt dragon with arms that are beyond lifting. I don't know where I am or who is he but I demanded questions at him. ???: Child... What you see before you is a 'plane' of your existance. I was once your friend whom your father betrayed, the reason why I'm also stuck here. When you came into being, you took a form that came from someone's memory. I listened to him and asked him what am I supposed to do but his answer is that I am the 'Reaper' within this 'plane' but the price to pay is that I will be forgotten by everyone if I were to accept this job. I think I'll just stay here and become the 'Reaper' until my memories come back. Maybe I'll see that person again soon. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts